the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place/Credits
Executive Producers * Paul Sabella * Jonathan Dern Producers * Cheryl McCarthy * Jeanne Romano Supervising Director * Paul Sabella Director * John Grusd Producer * Robert Winthrop Written by * Jeanne Romano * Bonnie Solomon Voices * Tabitha St. Germain: Minty / Wysteria / Bowtie * Janyse Jaud: Pinkie Pie * Maryke Hendrikse: Brights Lightly / Unicorn #2 / Gem Blossom * Britt McKillip: Tra La La / * Chantal Strand: Tiddlywink * Andrea Libman: Zipzee * Chiara Zanni: Daisyjo * Kathleen Barr: Sweetberry / Puzzlemint * Venus Terzo: Rainbow Dash / Sparkleworks * Tracey Moore: Cheerilee * Jeanne Romano: Firefly * Anna Cummer: Starflight / Heart Bright * Erin Mathews: Lily Lightly * Kelly Metzger: Storybelle / Pony #1 / Seasprey * Adrienne Carter: Sunnydaze * Cathy Weseluck: Rarity / Unicorn #1 Casting & Talent Coordination * BLT Productions, LTD. Casting & Voice Direction * Michael Donovan Voice Director's Assistant * Kerry Stewart-Lackner BLT Production Manager * Tanya K. Taylor BLT Production Coordinator * Neera Garg Recorded at * Koko Studios, Vancouver, B.C. Sound Engineers * Wes Swales * Jesse Young Home Entertainment Business Manager * Patti Roakes Production Manager * Robert Stemwell Art Direction * Matt Mattus * Sean Platter Character Design * Mark Lewis * Emilie Kong Prop Design * Mark Lewis Background Design * Andrew Gentle * Karen Hamrock Rodgers Background Key * Rozalina Tchouchev * Sean Platter * Chun Liu Color Models * Patricia Mattinell Storyboard Artists * Kathleen Carr * Alex Mann * Byron Vaughns Track Reading * Slightly Off Track Animation Timing * Greg Revna * Kunio Shimamura Original Score by * Mark Watters Additional Music by * Eric J. Schmidt * Chris Klatman Song Arrangement by * Mark Watters "Positively Pink" Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Kelly Metzger * Tracey Moore * Britt McKillip "The Most Amazing Story" Music by * Terry Sampson Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Kelly Metzger * Janyse Jaud * Tabitha St. Germain "Two for the Sky" Music by * Terry Sampson Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Anna Cummer "Shine On" Music by * Terry Sampson Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Erin Mathers * Jeanne Romano "Get the Giggles" Music by * Terry Sampson Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Cathy Weseluck * Tracey Moose * Maryke Hendrikse "Shine On Reprise" Music by * Terry Sampson Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Cathy Weseluck * Jeanne Romano * Janyse Jaud * Tabitha St. Germain * Maryke Hendrikse * Erin Mathews Editor * Bruce W. Cathcart Post Production Supervisors * John Grusd * AJ Ullman Color Timer * John Busenberg Post Production Services Produced by * High Technology Video * Los Angeles, CA Sound Designer * Heather Olsen Dialog Editor * Robbi Smith Foley Artist * Craig Ng Foley Mixer * Roy Braverman Digital Audio Transfer * J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers * Ray Leonard * Michael Beiriger Post Production Sound * Advantage Audio, Inc. Production Accountant * John Bigler Production Executive * Michele Martell Executive Coordinator * Deena Doherty Assistant Production Accountant * Kent Guresky Production Assistants * Cheryl Cayetano * Robert Nadsady Produced in Association with * Wang Film Productions CO., LTD. * and Hong Guang Animation CO., LTD. General Manager * George Chang Associate General Manager * Stephanie Liao Animation Manager * Sophie Huang Production Coordinator * Amy Liu Layout Leader * Zhou Meng Qian Layout * Li Rui * Li Chenjie * Zhou Meifan * Wang Guofang Animation Supervisors * Jack Zhou * Du Dan * Sun Deyu Animators * Xu Zhou * You Junyi * Wu Yunliang * Zhang Hua * Zai Hui * Ge Jun * Lin Min * Ge Ke * Xia Jing * Lu Xixiao * Xia Weiyu Clean-Up Leaders * Zhu Lanming * Pan Zhenrong Clean-Up * Zhao Qing * Xie Yanping * Yang Chunmei * Lin Xiaojing * Li Lifang * Jin Minghua In-Between Leaders * Zhou Hong * Guo Qiuping * Shen Yongjin * Ma Xiyuan In-Between * Zhou Jian * Liu Dingfu * Lv Viheng * Jing Nengqing * Bao Zheng * Jiang Haiying * Hong Xiaoyu * Xu Huajun * He Banli * Fan Xueying * Gao Qing * Chen Sha Backgrounds * Jim Zhou * Zhou Changchun Computer Manager * David Peng * Jane Lu Scanning * Zhou Jun * Yuan Xiangrong * Liu Shengbiao Mark-Up * Chen Xuanfang * Gu Lanhong * Wu Huizhu * Gu Qiong Composting Leaders * Ux Guohong * Shen Aiqin Comporting * Li Chende * Zhang Jiechun * Li Hao * Peng Li * Chen Tao Creative Consultants * Michelle Aubin * Natasha Berling * Andrea Ehret * Lisa Fasoldt * Grethen Forrest * Valerie Jurries * Marisa Kambour * Jennifer McMahon * Melissa Mips * John Lattier * Michelle Paolino * Olwen Ruff * Sondra Wiener 2006 Hasbro, Inc., Pawtucket, RI My Little Pony and its associated characters are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. * Warning: The Motion Picture Contained in this DVD or * Videocassette is protected under copyright laws of * the United States and other countries. This DVD or * Videocassette is sold for home use only and all other * rights are expressly reserved by the copylight owner of * such Motion Picture. And copying of public performance * of such Motion Picture is strictly prohibited and may subject * the offender to civil liability and and severe criminal penalties * (sections 501 and 506 of title 17,United States Code).